ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1
It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1 is the sixty-ninth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot In his room at his house, Ben is preparing to play Sumo Slammers, cutting off communication with everyone else. Suddenly, Ben 23 and Azmuth 23 appear and Azmuth 23 angrily teleports away without saying a word. Ben wonders what that was about and Ben 23 says that Azmuth 23 was inside Dr. Veggietose's carrot monster growing a new good guy brain stem and Ben 23, thinking it would take too long, transforms into Vomit Man and eats the whole carrot with Azmuth 23 still inside. Ben is surprised to hear that and Ben 23 says that Azmuth 23 suggested that Ben could mentor him for awhile. Ben, thinking it over, asks Ben 23 if he wants to play video games and Ben 23 is excited to play "Judo Jammers". Ben corrects him saying it's Sumo Slammers and he and Ben 23 begin to play. The Bens then play for hours, going through numerous smoothies. Ben 23 says that a Mr. Gyro will make Ben's dimension better and a beeping is heard from Ben's Omnitrix. Ben, at first, ignores it but soon receives a shock that sends him backwards. Ben 23 is upset that their game has ended and Rook suddenly speaks from the Omnitrix, asking why Ben hasn't answered in hours. Ben says it's safe now and Rook says there is a robbery at an emporium. Ben doesn't believe it's important but now knows it is since Subdora and Exo-Skull are the ones at the crime scene. Ben decides to get there with speed by using XLR8, but gets Walkatrout instead. Ben 23 is confused at Ben's choice and he transforms into Speedyquick. Speedyquick is forced to pick up Walkatrout in a bag and runs off toward the emporium. At the emporium, Exo-Skull and Subdora exit from the building and Subdora comments on Exo-Skull's burglary skills. Rook starts to chase after them in his Proto-TRUK telling them to surrender, but Exo-Skull rams into the Proto-TRUK, causing it to spin out. Speedyquick catches up to Exo-Skull and Subdora, but Speedyquick is distracted, wanting to know where the audience is. Exo-Skull then blasts Speedyquick, causing him and Walkatrout to crash out and they both turn back into their respective Bens. Ben tells Ben 23 that they must stop the bad guys even if there isn't anybody watching. Exo-Skull is surprised to see two Bens, but blasts at them anyway. The Bens hide behind dumpsters and Ben transforms into Goop with Ben 23 saying how he turned into Muck Amuck. Goop corrects Ben 23 and starts to attack Exo-Skull and Subdora. However, Subdora, knowing Goop's weakness, blasts his disk and causes him to spread out on the ground. Exo-Skull and Subdora then make their escape and Goop turns back into Ben. Rook arrives and Ben 23 thinks that Rook is a threat until Ben says otherwise. Ben introduces Rook to his Dimension 23 counterpart saying he must mentor him. Ben 23 comments on how Ben lets the aliens get away but Ben says he left a trail that leads to Exo-Skull and Subdora. Ben 23 says it was just "dumb luck" and Rook agrees, but Ben still says it was his Goop trail and it will lead to the two. At a warehouse, Exo-Skull and Subdora deliver some components to Maltruant and the technician to do the repairs. The technician turns out to be Dr. Psychobos, who is disappointed that the "greatest mind in the galaxy" is reduced to a mere technician. Maltruant says that the "greatest mind in the galaxy" is Azmuth, but says that Azmuth is too smart to be evil. Ben, Rook, and Ben 23 arrive on the scene and Dr. Psychobos is surprised to see another Ben. Maltruant knows it's the Ben from Dimension 23 and the Bens and Rook prepare to fight. Ben transforms into The Worst while Ben 23 transforms into Toolboxx. Maltruant has Exo-Skull and Subdora fight while Dr. Psychobos continues to work on him. Subdora attacks The Worst and Rook while Toolboxx fights Exo-Skull. The Worst is sent flying while Toolboxx is forced to catch him and comments on Ben's bad alien choice. The Worst tries to attack but Rook ends up getting sent flying into him and is knocked down. The Worst asks Toolboxx to throw him at Exo-Skull and Toolboxx does so. The Worst flies right into Exo-Skull's horn blaster and the build-up results in a large explosion. Suddenly, Maltruant's chrono cog is activated and the area is engulfed in a large red light. Ben and Ben 23 suddenly wake up in a destroyed town and the Bens believe they blew up Bellwood. The Bens continue to scream but Ben 23 says his dimension is still okay. Ben is surprised he doesn't see any of the bad guys anywhere and Ben 23 believes they were blown up as well. Suddenly, Mad Pakmar appears holding two glasses of water and Ben believes he is the real Pakmar. Mad Pakmar gives the Bens water and Mad Pakmar says that Ben put him in business. Mad Pakmar mentions Benwood but Ben tries to correct him on that. Mad Pakmar flushes himself down a toilet and the Bens drink their water. Ben knows something isn't right and Ben 23 drinks more water. Suddenly, Mad Rook appears wanting to know what are the Bens doing there threatening to report them to his boss. Ben thinks he is the real Rook and Mad Rook bows down before Ben thinking he is his leader. Suddenly, Maltruant speaks up saying that's not his boss and Mad Rook drives off with Maltruant, Exo-Skull, Subdora, and Dr. Psychobos. Ben says he cannot let the bad guys get away and transforms into Mole-Stache and Ben 23 transforms into Nighty Knight. Mole-Stache is disappointed that, even though they both got bad aliens, Ben 23's are still superior to his. Mole-Stache flies off using his mustache and Nighty Knight flies along side him. The two of them fly further into town and Mole-Stache knows they are not in Bellwood anymore. Suddenly, Mad Harangue appears before them and Nighty Knight says that Will Harangue is his biggest fan. Mole-Stache says that his Will Harangue isn't that fond of him in his dimension. Mole-Stache and Nighty Knight turn back into Ben and Ben 23 and Mad Harangue suddenly blows before the Bens. Ben asks Mad Harangue why is he digging but Mad Harangue says they still haven't found the key. Ben knows it isn't a literal key and tries to get an answer somehow. Suddenly, the large drill machine is about to fall on some workers and Ben 23 transforms into Mr. Monkey. Ben transforms into Bullfrag which is a better choice than his other recent aliens. Mr. Monkey manages to get the workers out except for one and the drill starts to fall faster. Bullfrag grabs it with his tongue but the drill is about to fall on Mr. Monkey and the worker. Mad Rook steers the drill away and wants to know who was responsible. Bullfrag turns back into Ben and Mr. Monkey turns back into Ben 23 and Ben tells Mad Rook that they were trying to stop a disaster, not cause one. Ben wants to know why Mad Rook came back to help them and Mad Rook says his boss told him to move the drill. Ben wants to know who this "boss" is and it turns out to be Mad Ben. Mad Ben remembers his alternate dimension counterparts and Ben remembers Mad Ben as one of the Bens that fought for Vilgax. Mad Ben says they are in his dimension now and transforms into Diamondhead. Diamondhead holds both Bens and says there is only room for one Ben Tennyson in his dimension. Diamondhead tosses the Bens into the air and Ben 23 transforms into Rollaway. Ben, hoping to get Humungousaur, transforms into Jury Rigg instead. Diamondhead starts to attack and Rollaway dodges the attacks. Jury Rigg escapes into a pile of junk while Rollaway takes on Diamondhead. Jury Rigg tells Rollaway to keep Diamondhead busy while he builds something to fight back. Diamondhead knocks down Rollaway but gets hit by Jury Rigg who has built a blaster made of junk. Diamondhead traps Jury Rigg and Rollaway and they turn back into their respective Bens. Diamondhead taunts them and Maltruant speaks up congratulating Diamondhead for beating them. Maltruant says he senses his key nearby and Ben now knows which key they were looking for. Diamondhead says that Maltruant has taught him everything he knows and owes himself to him and Vilgax. Ben suddenly tells Ben 23 that the next lesson is that Ben 23 doesn't want to end up like Mad Ben. Ben taunts Diamondhead and he ends up breaking Ben and Ben 23 out of their diamond traps. Ben transforms into Clockwork and shoots a time blast at Diamondhead. Diamondhead is reverted back into Mad Ben and Mad Ben cannot move. Clockwork says he sent him back in time right before he activated his Omnitrix. Clockwork says they must find the key before Maltruant but Ben 23 says it will take forever since Clockwork runs slow. Clockwork asks for an upgrade but Ben 23 doesn't know what he means. Clockwork describes what he is and Ben 23, knowing who he is talking about, transforms into Techno-Bubble. Techno-Bubble merges with Clockwork and Clockwork is able to run faster. Clockwork is able to sense the key and digs in a specific spot to find it. Maltruant orders his servants to get the key. Exo-Skull knocks down Clockwork but Clockwork manages to overpower Exo-Skull. Clockwork notices that Maltruant's key is gone and Subdora has already taken it. Clockwork, using his Techno-Bubble upgrade, blasts at Subdora and knocks the key out of her hands. However, before Clockwork could grab the key, Mad Ben unfreezes and grabs the key. Mad Ben gives the key to Dr. Psychobos who then puts it onto Maltruant. Maltruant's time powers are restored and Dr. Psychobos asks for payment. However, Maltruant attempts to turn Dr. Psychobos into a baby (that does so with Mad Harangue) and Dr. Psychobos runs away. Clockwork challenges Maltruant and the two Chronosapiens battle by firing blasts at each other. However, Maltruant easily defeats the Techno-Bubbled Clockwork and causes both Bens to turn back to normal. Ben and Ben 23 attempt to transform again but it turns out that Maltruant froze their Omnitrixes in time. Mad Ben asks Maltruant what should he do with the Bens and Maltruant says he could do anything he wants with them. Maltruant then says he will restart the Time War and escapes in a time portal along with Exo-Skull and Subdora. Mad Ben then turns his attention to the two Bens and transforms into Upchuck. Ben and Ben 23 attempt to run away and end up hiding behind a pile of junk beside Dr. Psychobos. Upchuck eats the junk and spits it out at them. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Toolboxx, Nighty Knight, Speedyquick, Mr. Monkey, and Techno-Bubble make their debuts. *Maltruant is repaired and regains his full power. Minor Events *Mad Harangue, Mad Pakmar, and Mad Rook make their debuts. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Ben 23 (flashback and present) *Rook Blonko *Azmuth (Dimension 23) (flashback and present; cameo) *Mad Harangue (first appearance) *Mad Pakmar (first appearance) Villains *Maltruant *Dr. Psychobos *Mad Ben *Mad Rook (first appearance) *Exo-Skull *Subdora Aliens Used By Ben *Walkatrout (accidental transformation) *Goop (accidental transformation) *The Worst (accidental transformation) *Mole-Stache (accidental transformation) *Bullfrag (accidental transformation) *Jury Rigg (intended alien was Humungousaur) *Clockwork By Ben 23 *Vomit Man (flashback; cameo) *Speedyquick (first appearance) *Toolboxx (first appearance) *Nighty Knight (first appearance) *Mr. Monkey (first appearance) *Rollaway *Techno-Bubble (first appearance) By Mad Ben *Diamondhead *Upchuck Quotes Errors * When Ben 23 and Ben Prime were turning into The Worst and Toolboxx, Ben 23 had a holographic interface coming out of his Omnitrix. This error cropped up a second time when Ben 23 was about to turn into Mr. Monkey. * After Diamondhead knocked down Rollaway and prepared to attacked him, in that close-up shot of Rollaway, his face and body were colored dark blue. * In several scenes, Diamondhead has the Power Watch on his back as well as his chest. *When Goop was talking in this episode there are no static sounds playing. Allusions *This episode title is a reference from the 1963 American epic comedy film, It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World, while the episode itself is a reference to Mad Max. * The tail part of the helicopter in Mad Ben's world had "Wyatt-Derrick" printed on it, an allusion to Derrick J. Wyatt. *The "we blew it up" line as the two Bens see a destroyed Bellwood and Mr. Smoothy references the final scene of the original 1968 film version of Planet of the Apes. *Some masked Mad Dimension's inhabitants look like the character Lord Humungus from the movie Mad Max 2. *The mad ben's slaves are similar to a Mad Max tribe called The Buzzards.http://madmax.wikia.com/wiki/The_Buzzards Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Two Part Episode Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 7 Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Marty Isenberg Category:Episodes Directed by Jae Hong Kim Category:Time War Arc